


when i Look at her the time stops

by Mexxi3003



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Love Confessions, Season 2, True Love, not over the finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9859382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mexxi3003/pseuds/Mexxi3003
Summary: Lucy just know that not only her dad but also her mum is rittenhouse. what is she gonna do and what is that between Wyatt and her. Is this love? Can this be love? Is she in love with her teammate who loves his still dead wife.Season 1 left us a mess guys, and I just need to write something to work off all this and write what happen after that cliffhanger. Just FYI it will have a lot of Wucy in it and takes place right after the Final scene in 1x16





	1. Thoughts

Hello my dear Timeless Fans!  
That was a final???!!! I am still not over it, so i start to write, again. Maybe I just needed a good a reason, and Timeless is it. 

I am not a nativ english speaker nor a writer, so please have mercy on me. This first chapter is just a prologue for you guys, to test the water i get myself into.  
Im open to critic, helpful reviews and any sorts of comments. there will be more. Just tell what do you think about the first 500 words. Love you all Time travelers.

 

Lucy left the house in a blur. She just runs away, back to her car. Now she drives around without a destination, just keeps moving. She can’t really describe what she is feeling in the moment, what she felt in moment her mum told her, she is a member of rittenhouse. She doesn’t feel anything. She is paralyzed, what should she do? Should she tell the others ? Should she tell Agent Christopher? What will Agent Christopher do with that new turn of events. Will her mum get arrested? The thoughts are now incredibly heavy in the head and she pulls over, leans her head on the wheel. After several breaths she looks up. She stands in the middle of the parking lot of Mason Industries. 

She cannot remember why she drove over there nor was she remembering the drive here. It was late in the evening and some people are leaving the building and heading to their cars, saying their goodbyes to the colleagues. They all don’t know yet. They all don’t know, that Lucy was Royal like her Mum told her. She just takes another deep breath and tries to figure out the next step. Where should she sleep tonight? She could get back to her mum. She can’t trust her. Maybe Rufus or Jyia, but the last one didn’t gave her the address and Rufus is just very happy that his family is now safe without Rittenhouse. She doesn’t want to destroy this picture of the defeat of rittenhouse, not yet. Her finacée? Not so sure if this relationship, even if this is just one sided, is still intact. And by the way, she doesn't really feel safe around him. He isn’t family, not even a friend. He is a stranger to her. So there are only two other options. Wyatt and Agent Christopher.

Wyatt. Could she face Wyatt, after that goodbye, after that hug, after that glances and moreover after the feelings she always have in his presence. Something was between them, it began with the kiss and all of the Bonny and Clyde story. This two had a chemistry, the people around them get pulled in, in whatever that was, maybe love, maybe desire. After that mission something was between them, maybe not for Wyatt but for her. 

But now is not the time to think about stupid childish feelings, she thought. “I can’t be distract.” She closes the eyes and focuses. She decides and turns the car keys. On the crossroad she drives to Agent Christophers house, but on the way to that she only thinks of Wyatt.


	2. Mystery of the Mothership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> thanks to all of you for you comments. I wrote a second chapter and thanks  
> to Lyatt_Everlark_Shipper_10 for beta reading it. 
> 
> Last night I did a little research for new history moments.  
> Maybe you want a particular happening in it, than just write me.

Lucy stands in front of a red door. She arranges the thoughts in her head, especially the feelings towards Wyatt. Lucy pushes the bell. After several minutes the door opens and a little girl is standing in the hallway. “Ehmmm hey little one. I’m Lucy a friend of Denise Christopher.” “Mommy, there’s a friend for you.” the girl screams through the house. 

Seconds later, Agent Christopher appears in the frame. “Lucy, did something happen?” She seems worried. “I’m sorry to bother you this late but I just had this big fight with my mother and I didn't know where to go.” Lucy confesses. Denise steps to the side. “Please come in, we have a guest room, which is rarely used.” She smiles at her. Lucy thanks her and walks inside the house. 

Agent Christophers takes her coat and informs her wife that there will be a guest over night. After that she shows Lucy the guest room. “Will this do?” Denise asks her. In that moment her wife comes inside and hands Lucy towels. “Of course, thanks again.” The time traveler was so grateful about that and that Agent Christopher doesn’t asked more questions that evening. After saying their good nights, Lucy is alone in the room. In the bathroom next to the guest room, she washes away all the dirt and maybe also her sorrows. She is way to tired for shower, so she just lies in the very comfortable bed and closes her eyes. 

Right after that the image of Wyatt pops up in her mind. She is glad about the fact, that he’s staying a little bit longer, but only to help her to get her sister back. Then he will go back to the base and leave her in the mess. She will miss the feeling of safety in his arms. This team, Rufus Wyatt and herself, they became a family, perhaps they all had a deeper connection with each other than she has with her actual family. But Wyatt he isn't just family, in his arms she feels home.

The next morning Lucy wakes up. Downstairs she hears noises of breakfast preparations. She decides to get out of bed and make herself ready to face the world once again. After a refreshing shower she really needed, she feels a little bit herself again. She walks the stairs down and the happy family welcomes her. “Good morning Lucy, hope you slept good and we didn’t wake you up.” Denise looks up to her. The dining table was full of plates and cutlery. Between them some marmalade and honey glasses find their place. 

While the breakfast, which was delicious and very funny because of the kids, Denise’s phone rings and after a short conversation she ends the call and stands up. “I'm sorry hon, but Lucy and I have to go. Something up with work that can’t wait.” She apologizes and kisses the heads of the kids. Lucy also stands up. “It’s ok. I’m already used to it. But don’t stay too long at work. I’ll take the kids to the school.” Denises wife assures her. “Thank you. I promise I will have dinner with you guys. Bye”

Lucy just gets her coat and follows the agent through the door to the garage. “Agent Christoper what happened? Are the boys ok?” She asks fearful. “No they are ok, but something is wrong with the security of the mothership. We will know more when we get to Masons.” With that the both women get in the car and drive to Mason Industries. 

“I don’t want to push you, but why were you standing at my door last evening.” Denise asks as the car stops in front of a red light. Lucy just looks out of the window. “I had a fight with my Mum. I told her everything. About our work, that I traveled through time. That I changed history and that it also changed the past.” “I guess she couldn’t really believe it.” Denise says knowingly,   
“No, she couldn’t understand how important it is to bring back her second daughter. She hasn't felt the loss and so she doesn’t misses her. It was hard to argue with her. I wanted a distance between us. This helps her to handle all this.” Lucy couldn’t look at the other women. Since when did she become so good in lying. 

After 5 minutes Agent Christopher and Lucy arrived at the building and walk into the conference rooms. Rufus and Wyatt are already there. “Lucy hey, you came with Agent Christopher?” Rufus seems confused. “I just met Lucy outside the building. What’s the status with the mothership.” Lucy was glad the Agent didn’t tell the whole story. “We lost contact with the team that was supposed to secure the mothership. After 10 minutes a second team was sent out, they found the first ones knocked out of the ground. But the mothership is nowhere to find.” Wyatt updates the team.   
“Rufus, can you ping the mothership, I mean will still can locate it?” Christopher looks at the black man questioningly. “Yes of course.” 

He types wildly on the laptop. “It looks like it jumped again. But how? I mean Rittenhouse is down and Flynn into custody.”  
“Flynn is but Emma isn’t” Wyatt pointed out. “are we following her? Where and when is she?” Lucy tries to locate the position on the computer.  
“Wait, she is in Pennsylvania at 1859.” Rufus glances in the round. “Luce, do you have any idea what she wants to do there?” Wyatt turns to her. 

“Pennsylvania at this time. Maybe railway between Pennsylvania and Maryland. Or maybe , I mean it could be….” Lucy moves up and down in the small room. “What Luce, talk to us.” Wyatt walks to her and takes her arm to stop her. He brought her back from her thoughts and she looks at him. “Edwin Drake drilled for oil there.” She says.  
“Yes we know, everybody drilled for oil there. I mean this is the time.” Rufus mentions.  
“No you don’t understand, he was the first, he was the first with success, He drilled for oil in only 21m depths.” 

Agent Christopher says without any second thought “You need to follow her, maybe just to observe or to stop her. Whatever she has in mind. I will inform the engineers.” With that she leaves the room and the team was on its own.


	3. Oil Creek Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. 
> 
> Took some time to wrote this chapter.  
> I forgot my note book at home so I had to do all the research again.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Always open to any form of critic etc.   
> I research a lot for the historic events so I hope everything is correct.  
> Have fun while you read it.

Chapter 3 -Oil Creek Landing-

 

The team go to the dressing rooms. Lucy wears light blue dress with with full skirts, It has three tiers gathered highly at the top and stiffened with horsehair braid at the bottom, Over the dress she has a hooded coat and an Indian shawl. Her hair was simply middle parted in a bun. Wyatt and Rufus wear sack coat and full length trousers. Their chemises are like their coats and trousers in dark grey colours. 

As they are done with undressing and putting themselves into the uncomfortable clothes, the three walk quickly along the bridge. Jyia catches up to them. “Rufus, the best landing place is the OIl Creek State Park. The area is very big and not so much people had time to hike.” Rufus looks and the map Jyia shows him.“Okay, yes this will do it. Thanks. Is Emma still there?” “Yes, the mothership didn’t move yet. Rufus…” She takes his arm. Lucy and Wyatt give them some privacy. 

“Yes, Jyia, is something wrong, do you still feel dizzy?” Rufus bend down alittle to examine his girlfriend. Her eyes seem normal and her skin isn’t pale anymore. He couldn’t see any signs for another unconsciousness. “No Rufus, i’m ok. I'm just worried about you, about our friends. I thought this was all over. The danger, Rittenhouse is defeated. I was just not prepared that I’m losing you again so soon.” She sounds very worried. Her head falls down and she gazes on the ground.

Suddenly she senses a hand under her chin, which pushes her head soft up. She looks directly in the eyes of the man she loves. “Hey, you are not losing me. Never. Not while Lucy and Wyatt are still alive and traveling with me. We are a team. We watch out for another. I will never leave you. i promise. And this is not Rittenhouse, this is just an insane woman who doesn't want to give up. You will see, I’m back in no time. Just prepare our movie night together, so have something to look forward to.” He smirks at her and steals a kiss from her lips. 

In the lifeboat, everybody takes his usually place. This is the first time Lucy looks directly to Wyatt. Biggest mistake of all time. Now she couldn’t take off her eyes from him. His moves when he put his seatbelt on. He closes the buckle and pulls at the stripes to be sure. Then his eyes meet hers and he smiles. “Ma’am may I help you with it.” He points at the loose stripes of her seat. She just nods and he takes them and does the same what he did at himself. Like he always did it. It was something so important for them, they even don’t know it. Just Rufus is aware of it. He saw it at the first start when Lucy had her problems at the unknown seatbelts and Wyatt like a good soldier helped her. From that it was a tradition and it never stopped. 

“Are you ready” Rufus pushes some buttons. “Yes, we are seated safe. Take us to Pennsylvania.” Wyatt checks Lucy belts again with his eyes just to be sure. Today she seems a little bit nervous, more than usual and he isn’t certain if it is the best to have her on that mission. On the other hand, he couldn’t go without her. Emma was still out there, and in the time Rufus and he were gone, Emma could travel back and would be a danger to Lucy. No the best solution is that Lucy stays at his side. Only of her safety of course, because she was his teammate, no more no less. It was his duty to protect her, it was his job. All this he keeps repeating inside his head. Because a part of him know this isn’t the hole truth, There is something, something deep between them. But he couldn’t just betraying Jessica like that. Betraying Jessica, this is the only reason he can’t feel the things for Lucy. 

Wyatt is in his thoughts when Rufus lands the boat in the state park. He stumples out of the door. The dizziness catches him and he supports himself at the boat. Lucy tumble behind him through the door. “First we should go to Titusville. It is 5 miles north.” Wyatt looks to the sun and continues “This way” and points to the direction. Lucy and Rufus nod and follow him. 

Titusville is a little village. the oil boom isn’t there yet, so there aren’t so many people. “Lucy, do you know where this Edwin Drake lives or where he could be?” Wyatt looks at her. Lucy could get lost in his blues wonderful eyes. “Colonel Drake was in his time a very ambitious man, He never gave up and just drilled for oil even after a lot of failures. So I guess he is just outside of the town to look for oil.” She considers. Wyatt smiles at her thankfully. “Do you know where this is?” Rufus mentions the obvious thing. “No, but maybe one of the people here knows something. It is a village where everybody knows anybody.”

After they asked a few people, they find out that Drake drills on the property of George Henry Bissell. After a not so long walk to the land of Bissell the travelers see from the distance a couple, a woman and a man discussing wildly. This couple stands before a large house. Then suddenly the woman left the situation and the man goes back into the house. “What was that, did you saw that? Was that Emma?” Rufus looks at the others 

“I’m not sure, but we need to follow her and we need to talk to the man, I guess it is Bissell. Best thing would be splitting up.” Lucy suggests and is already on the move to follow the woman. “No, we are not splitting up again, all the time we do this something happened and I can’t protect you.”Wyatt holds her hand to stop her. “We are staying together, At this we are stronger.” He looks her deeply in the eyes. “Ok.” Lucy only whispers.

“Guys, don’t want to interrupt her. But Following the woman or talking with the man?” “We follow the woman, Bissell will be there in the evening. He won’t disappear, the woman on the other hand could be.” Wyatt just brushes his thumb over Lucy's hand and let go. Lucy feels the cold of the air rapidly on her hand and misses already the touch of Wyatt. How can somebody be so addicted to a simply touch.


End file.
